


Petastic

by Desolate_Smog



Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Pining, Puns & Word Play, pet shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog
Summary: Patton visits the pet store every day. It has absolutely nothing to do with the guy that works there.Writer's Month 2020, Day 22 - pet store
Relationships: pre Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859371
Kudos: 17
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Petastic

Patton entered the pet shop he walked past every day, and sat himself down in front of the kittens on sale. 

"Afternoon, good sir!" Roman said, bowing theatrically at him as he walked past with boxes of pet accessories on a trolley. 

"Good afternoon Roman!" Patton waved. "New deliveries today?" 

"Yes! We have more to offer for the birds now!" 

"My, how _fly_ of you. That's _span_ -tastic! I _owl_ -ways knew you were too _tweet_ to your customers!" 

Roman turned to him with a grin. " _Toucan_ play at his game!" 

"Oh really, Roman? Talk _birdy_ to me!" Patton giggled. 

"You've gone quackers!" 

"Patton's only just walked in," Logan said as he emerged from the back room. "Already there are puns flying about." 

"Pun!" Roman and Patton exclaimed. 

Logan sighed and returned to the backroom. 

"Okay, okay, enough with the wise quacks," Patton said, "Would you like some help?"

"Patton, you know I'd love some help, but Logan told you employees only." 

Patton pouted at Roman. "But I want to help."

"Put those eyes away." Roman demanded. 

"My puppy-dog eyes?" Patton said while continuing to pout.

"Wow." 

"Logan won't know, I can just put some of them away." 

"He almost banned you last time." Roman reminded, opening the top box of accessories. 

"But then I'd have to sit outside to play with the pets." Patton frowned. 

"Patton," Roman said. He started pulling items from the box and organising them. "Perhaps you should let us do what we're paid to do? The actual work?" 

"You sure do work it," Patton sighed, watching Roman's arms as he moved. He shook his head. "I mean um. I'll just be down here playing with the kittens." 

"Have fun!" 

One day Patton would get the courage to ask out the purrfect man before him, but that day was not today. Patton fell back on his tried and true tactic of pining from a distance and visiting the pet shop every day. He'd win Roman over with his puns. Hopefully.


End file.
